tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Stone Enterprises
Stone Enterprises is a major corporation within the United States as well as internationally. It was founded in the 1950s by Eric Stone's father and is currently run by Erika Stone. Stone Enterprises has an annual income, as of 2009, of roughly 7.8 billion USD. History In the beginning Stone Enterprises was one of the first travel agencies, booking exclusive deals with railroads, airlines and cruise-lines, later adding buses. The unique third party element of the company did not last forever, as it later expanded to include bus charters and later also chartering for yachts and jets. When Patricia Mero was CEO the company sponsored the development a new kind of private aircraft, leading to the new Stone Enterprises Ascension helicopter/airplane hybrid VTOL aircraft. While Stone Enterprises doesn't manufacture them directly they do get 40% of profits and the brand recognition. By the early 1980s Eric Stone had become a vice-president of the company and suggested expansion into textiles. Stone Enterprises thus began buying textile factories both in California and Asia, the latter drawing some criticism for questionable working conditions. None the less the textile factories have proved a good subsidiary for Stone Enterprises, which the stockholders never forgot. When Eric Stone became CEO he pushed to expand into pharmaceuticals, believing there was untapped resources, so Stone Drug Labs was founded in the early 1990s. Initially the company offered little outside some cold and headache remedies they could sell cheaper in California and through their travel department, but when Ashley Tisdale was hired she soon created a vitamin pill that proved capable of preventing wrinkles from forming for nearly ten years after it was supposed to occur naturally. The pill proved to be the big success the Drug Labs needed, but by the time Eric Stone died only Type-7 seemed viable as a new product, and it was a long way away from FDA approval. In between Eric and his daughter Erika Stone was Patricia Mero, who arranged a partnership with Blizzard Aviation to produce the Stone Enterprises Ascension. Erika's rise to the status of CEO saw unconventional testing done on with the Type-7 drug, which as of 2009 is now pending approval. Erika's big project however was Stone Networks, a social networking website that, given data from the user, offered suggestions for where to go for social events and where to get products they might want for the cheapest rate. While criticized as being invasive, Stone Networks doesn't rely on ads, unlike other social sites, and instead uses partnerships with local companies who get preferential treatment in return for money that is spent as advertising expenses. CyTek was so impressed with Stone Networks that it brought in Stone Enterprises computer programmers to help consult with their SARA project. In 2009 the Ascension project was complete and the first aircraft were produced, Patricia's old deal with Blizzard ending up harming their share while supporting Stone Enterprises. Blizzard was acquired by Stone Enterprises soon after. For decades Stone Enterprises has donated to several universities in Los Angeles County. The five principle educational institutes receiving the most donations are University of California Los Angeles, University of California Fullerton, the California Institute of Technology, Decker State College and Malibu State College. The CEO of Stone Enterprises is frequently made a member of the university's donor or booster club. Erika Stone serves a member of the DSC Booster Club and offers scholarships to students going to UCLA. Management The CEO of the company is appointed by the board of trustees, who themselves are elected by major stockholders and ideally have strong ties to the company. The Stone family holds forty-percent of the company's stock thus while not entirely in control they do still possess a lot of pull with the board. Each major division of the company has one director or president and below them has multiple senior and junior vice-presidents, depending on the division's size. Locations Stone Enterprises Corporate Headquarters is located in Los Angeles, California, next to Echo Lake. Stone Travel has central corporate offices in quite a few major cities all over the world, with smaller offices in other locations. Stone Drug Labs is primarily based out of Malibu as is Stone Networks, while Stone Textiles have factories and warehouses all along the western coast of the United States as well as in China, Japan, South Korea, India, Australia and the Philippines. Blizzard Aviation is located in Bakersfield, California, North of Los Angeles. Stone Enterprises Corporate Headquarters is positioned on Park Avenue, facing Echo Lake and Echo Lake Park from across the street. The building is ten stories and primarily holds office space for the company's top executives, Stone Travel coordinators and Stone Textiles sales management. The top floor holds several offices that the CEO has direct control over who occupies as well as the Board of Trustees meeting room. The first two floors of the building are dedicated to parking, and the staff recreation area takes up nearly half of the third floor. Stone Drug Labs is located over a bridge across Malibu Creek, in a region mostly devoid of trees save for around the compound. The region was originally seen as a possible recreational retreat, but Eric Stone had the area slowly converted to serve Drug Labs. The facility is four-stories tall with basements and a sub-basement, giving it a total of six floors. Trees surround the property and within that is the parking lot, which has more than five hundred spaces to accommodate employees. The building is protected by a chain-link fence and the only entrances are protected by security checkpoints. The building's interior features many glass-walled labs and scientists primarily wear lab coats while security wear red jackets and pants with black shirts and boots. Modern technology is prevalent around the building, with its power supply primarily drawn from the roof's solar panels, airborne pathogen counter-agent emitters installed throughout the building and SARA holograms accessible at most computer terminals. Stone Networks are based in a building by Carbon Canyon. The building is a three-story office park and Stone Networks currently occupy the top floor. The staff at the location are dedicated with keeping the network servers operational, monitoring for possible intrusions and making sure the databases are up to date. The building does have a bit of a view of the ocean though the location does suffer from some obstruction due to the nearby terrain. Employees Top Executives and Board of Trustees Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone Chief Executive Officer and President|link=Erika Stone Eve Torres 9.jpg|Adora Morales Personal Assistant to Erika Stone|link=Adora Morales Colleen Fitzpatrick 2.jpg|Marilynn Bates Chief Branding Officer|link=Marilynn Bates Blythe Danner 2.jpg|Danna Lawrence Chief Financial Officer|link=Danna Lawrence Hanna Alström 2.jpg|Kaja Gunnarssen Chief Marketing Officer|link=Kaja Gunnarssen Han Hyo-Joo 2.jpg|Aria Kim Personal Assistant to Kaja Gunnarssen|link=Aria Kim Danielle Bisutti 2.jpg|Cheryl Cooper Chief Technology Officer|link=Cheryl Cooper Katheryn Winnick 2.jpg|Adrianne Glass Security Director|link=Adrianne Glass James Cromwell.jpg|Abraham Royce Chairman of the Board|link=Abraham Royce William Shatner.jpg|Hadrian McBride Board Member|link=Hadrian McBride Mark Hamill.jpg|Blair Mosely Board Member|link=Blair Mosely Brent Spiner.jpg|Nigel Strom Board Member|link=Nigel Strom Lindsay Duncan.png|Margaret Brooke Board Member|link=Margaret Brooke Avery Brooks.jpg|Ben Sweeney Board Member|link=Ben Sweeney Gates McFadden.jpg|Beverly Rourke Board Member|link=Beverly Rourke George Takei.jpg|Walter Hakkera Board Member|link=Walter Hakkera Christina Hendricks.jpg|Saffron Westlake Board Member|link=Saffron Westlake Kate Mulgrew.jpg|Hillary Lattimer Board Member|link=Hillary Lattimer Marina Sirtis 2.jpg|Layla Scanlon Board Member|link=Layla Scanlon Terry Farrell.jpg|Laurie Sherman Board Member|link=Laurie Sherman Edward James Olmos.jpg|Virgil Salazar Board Member|link=Virgil Salazar James Morrison.jpg|Warner Buchanan Board Member|link=Warner Buchanan Tim Allen.jpg|Oliver Truth Board Member|link=Oliver Truth Kim Cattrall 3.jpg|Ingrid Stone Majority Stockholder|link=Ingrid Stone Claire Blackwelder 3.png|Nia Jameson Executive Intern|link=Nia Jameson Stone Travel Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein COO and Personal Travel Agent to Erika Stone|link=Monica Stein Rachel McAdams.jpg|Kimberly Ewart Junior Vice-President|link=Kimberly Ewart Jamie Chung.jpg|Jia-Ying Lan Director of Stone Travel Hong Kong|link=Jia-Ying Lan Keri Russell.jpg|Melissa Barton Director of Stone Travel New York|link=Melissa Barton Natalie Zea.jpg|Svana Stone Director of Stone Travel Sturmhaven|link=Svana Stone Rachel Shenton 2.jpg|Joclyn Prescott Associate Director of Stone Travel London|link=Joclyn Prescott Jaleel White 2.jpg|Gaston Voclain IT Manager of Stone Travel Paris|link=Gaston Voclain Nakia Burrise.jpg|Ulyssa Gladwyn Pilot|link=Ulyssa Gladwyn Anne Watanabe 2.jpg|Keiko Fujimoto Intern|link=Keiko Fujimoto Stone Textiles Marisa Miller.jpg|Marissa Hawkins Los Angeles Shipping Manager|link=Marissa Hawkins Christina Vidal.jpg|Bashira Abasi London Shipping Manager|link=Bashira Abasi Lisa Ray.jpg|Shakti Chowdhury Bombay Shipping Manager|link=Shakti Chowdhury Katharine McPhee.jpg|Rachelle Boswell Los Angeles Shipment Tracker|link=Rachelle Boswell Stone Drug Labs Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton Director|link=Mary Hamilton Christine Taylor.jpg|Sheila McGowan Assistant Director|link=Sheila McGowan Kristanna Loken.jpg|Malin Danby Chief of Security|link=Malin Danby Marissa Dyan.jpg|Irene Richter Scientist|link=Irene Richter Christine Baranski.jpg|Maura Caruso Scientist|link=Maura Caruso Leah Pipes.jpg|Payson Quinn Lab Assistant|link=Payson Quinn Janina Gavankar 2.png|Dylan Tomboli Security Officer|link=Dylan Tomboli Erin Cahill.jpg|Kayleen Cory Security Officer|link=Kayleen Cory Armie Hammer.png|John Kelly Mail Clerk|link=John Kelly Stone Networks Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford Vice-President|link=Caitlin Trafford Michelle Borth.jpg|Lana Rollins Network and SARA Programmer|link=Lana Rollins Blizzard Aviation Lara Logan.jpg|Gidea Theron Vice-President and BA Garuda Project Supervisor|link=Gidea Theron Jan Jeffcoat.jpg|Migina Sakamoto Executive Assistant to the Vice President|link=Migina Sakamoto Totty.jpg|Joan Reddeer Stone Enterprises Ascension Project Supervisor|link=Joan Reddeer Melissa Theuriau 2.jpg|Carine Christophe BA Garuda Pilot|link=Carine Christophe Natalie Morales-Rhodes 2.JPG|Noemi Marquez BA Garuda Co-Pilot|link=Noemi Marquez Liz Cho.jpg|Tiana Park BA Garuda Engineer|link=Tiana Park Brooke Baldwin 3.jpg|Brooklyn Clay BA Garuda Loadmaster|link=Brooklyn Clay Cari Champion 3.jpg|Elly Bristol BA Garuda Senior Attendant|link=Elly Bristol Alessandra Villegas.jpg|Ysabel Abano BA Garuda Junior Attendant|link=Ysabel Abano Former Employees Rena Mero 5.jpg|Patricia Mero Interim CEO|link=Patricia Mero Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim Chief of Staff to Patricia Mero|link=Canella Kim Stacy Keibler 5.jpg|Darcy Keibler Personal Assistant to Patricia Mero|link=Darcy Keibler Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale Head of Stone Drug Labs|link=Ashley Tisdale Morgan Fairchild.jpg|Vivian Skye Personal Assistant to the CEO|link=Vivian Skye Melora Hardin 2.jpg|Dayna Richardson Lab Director|link=Dayna Richardson Andrea Roth 2.jpg|Amelia Wallace Head of Stone Drug Labs|link=Amelia Wallace Riley Steele 2.jpg|Miley Irons Secretary|link=Miley Irons Kyle Maclachlan 2.jpg|Eric Stone CEO (Deceased)|link=Eric Stone Stone Products Drug Labs * Silk Throat Cold Relief, cheap cold medication * Jackhammer Headache Relief, cheap headache medication * Sun Shield Protection, environmentally-friendly sun-screen re-purposed primarily to protect cars from the heat as it leaves a plastic-like sheen * Sun Cap Protection, environmentally-friendly sun-screen for hair * Shimmer, pill taken weekly that can prevent wrinkles from forming for up to ten years * Type-7, new form of tranquilizer * Brown Town, brunette hair dye that is sprayed on, doesn't damage hair and can only be washed out using citrus Blizzard Aviation * BA Waxwing Helicopter * BA Golden Eagle Helicopter * Stone Enterprises Ascension Assets * 12 Stone Enterprises Sky Palace Aircraft * 10 Stone Enterprises Ascension Aircraft * 10 BA Waxwing Aircraft * 20 BA Golden Eagle Aircraft * 1 BA Garuda Aircraft * White Empress * Victoria Towers, Malibu * Stone Drug Labs, Malibu * Stone Networks, Malibu * The Ruby, Los Angeles * Eric Stone Memorial Park, Los Angeles * Stone Enterprises Headquarters, Los Angeles * Stone Textiles, Los Angeles * Stone Textiles, Vancouver * Stone Textiles, Bombay * Stone Textiles, Busan * Stone Textiles, Hong Kong * Stone Textiles, Tokyo * Stone Textiles, Manila * Stone Textiles, Melbourne * Stone Textiles, Baltimore * Stone Textiles, Toronto * Stone Textiles, London * Stone Travel, Hong Kong * Stone Travel, London * Stone Travel, New York * Stone Travel, Paris * Stone Travel, Rome * Blizzard Aviation, Bakersville Category:Organizations Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Stone Enterprises